Resistance: Fall of Pony
by Imperator Augustus
Summary: The Chimera virus emerged in the northlands of Boletaria Resistance/MLP Crossover in the My Little Pony RP Forum world of Gaia
1. Chapter 1

(This takes place in the headcanon world of Gaia, which I and several other amazing authors have been building for over two years now)

The Chimeran virus began in in the northern kingdom of Boletaria and spread rapidly through the country. We didn't know how it spread, or how fast. All we knew was that in weeks, Boletaria had initiated a complete information blackout, and thousands were screaming on the other side of the border, trying to escape the onslaught. Even our own colonies in the north vanished without a trace

Then it turned southwest, sweeping through the Zebra kingdom of Zecca, and pushing past the Neophyte river and into the Iron Kingdoms. We thought we were safe behind our massive gates and large mountains, until the Chimera broke through into the northeastern Areyths. They had breached into the Eternal Forest, desecrating it's sacred groves. For a while, we believed our advanced armies would push the Chimera back, but when the majority of Areyth Nyaar's Dawnguard were lost, we turned to our closest surviving ally.

Equestria deployed five thousand Storm Rangers, with Warjacks and Stormguard heavy infantry to support them. They were as unprepared as we were in the beginning. None of them knew what they were fighting, their government censoring information on the Chimera to prevent rioting panic.

Among those soldiers was an old friend of mine, Lord Commander Ossyan Metalsmith. He came out of his early retirement when he discovered something was wrong in our country, as his family hails from here. Nopony has seen him since the end of hostilities here in Ios, but here what follows are the records of his last sightings

* * *

The air over the Ethrunbul Mountains was thick with clouds, which was normal. The elves of Ios had long ago enchanted the range to keep Pegasi from flying through them into Ios. Anyway, the cloud layer was making the gunship shudder every couple seconds.

Ossyan was silently gripping his harness, the half elf Lord breathing deeply through his nose

"Problems commander? I wouldn't of thought you'd get air sickness sir" a Ranger across from him joked

"I don't fly often Firepot" Ossyan managed a smile at the Ranger. Firepot was a relatively new recruit to the Storm Rangers, and it showed in his personality. He was still the cocky attitude of a greencoat, untouched by the horrors of war. Ossyan was almost saddened by the fact that that was about to change "In fact, this is the third time I've ever flown anywhere"

"That's gonna change sir, the word is we're going in, helping the knife ears like you, then moving on to the Iron Kingdoms" Firepot smirked "Didn't think we'd ever be the ones riding to the rescue of the Latins"

Ossyan couldn't help but chuckle "Can't say I ever thought it'd happen either. I remember when we were afraid of their predecessors coming over the mountains to conquer us"

"That's the spirit sir!" Another Ranger laughed "From the conquerable to the conquerors"

"We aren't taking territory you idiot" Firepot snorted before laughing

The gunship shook again as the airfleet broke through the cloud cover into Ios

Ossyan smiled, undoing his harness and standing up "Alright! Ladies and gentlecolts! Welcome to Ios! Command says we're being dropped by Areyth Shyeel, meaning we'll be there in about ten minutes! I want all of you prepped and ready for a dustoff in five! Move it ponies!"

* * *

The Rangers quickly unstrapped and began gearing up. Rifles were loaded, grenades armed, machine gun harnesses put on. Within five minutes, the platoon of forty Storm Rangers was ready to go. They were being sent to the fortress of Areyth Shyeel, where they would oversee the transfer of a weapon that could turn the tide of the war, something that the Equestrians couldn't hope to recreate. As soon as they landed, they came under attack by the Chimera, the creatures rushing through the hail of gunfire emitted by the Rangers.

* * *

"What the hay are those things!?" Firepot shouted over the thunderous sound coming from his machine gun

"I don't know! But there are too many, we've got to fall back!" Ossyan roared, pulling the platoon back. Soon, the creatures were gone, leaving the soldiers alone in the streets of Shyeel, outside the mighty fortress.

"Commander, it's deathly quiet. Life check spells show there is nothing alive on this side of the city, and huge numbers of those creatures on the other" Firepot reported as they moved towards a sewer drain "Wait... Holy horseapples! There's thousands of signatures!"

"Sir, what the hay are those?" One of the Rangers pointed at a mass of beetles that were rushing through the drain towards them. They swarmed over the Equestrians, and, despite the Ranger's frantic efforts to get them off, filled every opening. One by one, the Rangers collapsed. Even Ossyan succumbed to the beetles, collapsing in a heap.

* * *

That was when Lord Commander Ossyan's life changed forever. It is unknown how he survived the insects, only a note found by an Equestrian Army Medic held any information. The beetles are how the Chimera spread their virus, the insects swarming into every orifice and causing the victims to go into a comatose state. None have ever woken up. Save Ossyan. It is unknown if the virus mutated in his system, or if he has a natural resistance to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ossyan gasped as he woke up from his coma. He jumped up as he began to remember what happened, the bugs, fighting to get them off, passing out, then nothing. He ran over to Firepot "Fire?" When he didn't get an answer he started shaking him "Fire? Firepot!" He pressed his ear against the stallion's chest "Still breathing. Alright" With that reassurance, he began to check on the rest of his platoon. They were all breathing, but none would wake up. "Hold tight, I'm going to get you all out of here" He promised

Ossyan took the radio from one of the comatose Rangers and turned it on, beginning to scroll through the wavelengths "Hello? This is Commander Ossyan Metalsmith, calling out to any gunships in the area. My platoon is down and I need an evac. Repeat, this is Ossyan Metalsmith, calling out to any gunships in the area. My platoon is down and I need an evac" he repeated into the radio several times. When he began to think he had used up all his luck by waking up, another voice came over the radio. It was staticy and broken, but it was a pony's voice... No, an elf's. It was far too smooth to belong to a pony

"Commander Metalsmith, this is Areyth command. Can you recall what happened to your platoon?"

"We were swarmed by these weird bugs" Ossyan said, not understanding why it was important

"Were you swarmed by those insects?" the elf asked

"Yeah, though I don't understand why this is important" Ossyan looked around nervously. The longer he was here, the greater chance those creatures had of finding him and his soldiers

"You survived? Ok, we're sending a rescue right now" the elf responded, to which Ossyan gave out a sigh of relief "Be prepared to leave in ten minutes"

"Thank you" Ossyan nodded thankfully before he looked back to his still comatose platoon "I'll get you out of here"

Within ten minutes, an Iosan VTOL aircraft flew down, opening it's side door for Ossyan. Several Iosan Colonial Marines came out, aiming their rifles at the Commander

"Stand down,I'm alright. I just need help getting my troops on" Ossyan said calmly to the Marines

"We can't allow that sir. It's just you coming, we can't risk bringing them along" one of the Marines shook his head, the unit's guns swinging towards the bodies "This is a kindness sir"

"No, don't!" Ossyan shouted

The marines opened fire, peppering the Ranger's bodies with rapid plasma blasts. Ossyan tried to stop at least one of them, slamming his steel capped hoof into one of them before the rest restrained him

"Sir, calm down! We'll explain everything in the Areyth" another Marine grunted before one slammed his rifle butt into Ossyan's face, knocking the commander unconscious. The Marines carried his limp body into the VTOL before it took off.

* * *

Ossyan snapped awake inside the med lab inside the Areyth. He was surrounded by Elf researchers and doctors, all whispering in elvis, of which Ossyan spoke fluently

"How can he be awake, he should be in a coma by now"

"I think he's awake"

"Look at his eyes"

"What's going on?" Ossyan sat up, holding a hoof to his black eye "And where's the dead elf that hit me?"

"Commander, do try to relax" a doctor told Ossyan, who pushed him out of the way as he got up

"Commander, you shouldn't be up yet, we're still trying to examine you" another doctor said nervously

"Examine me for what!" Ossyan roared, his anger flaring up at what had occurred "Somepony better tell me what's going on!"

"Ossyan! I didn't think you were the one coming here" an elf mare smiled, walking into the med lab

"Eryiss?" Ossyan looked at the mare, who was commander of the Colonial Marine Corps and the Retribution. This mare was in charge of almost half of all of Ios' military offensives

"That's right. I'm in charge, I've got what you came here to get, and I have a question for you..." Eyriss started

"Yes, Mithril is safe. I wouldn't let her come" Ossyan nodded "Now, care to explain to me what's happening?"

"Sure, come with me" Eyriss led Ossyan out of the med lab

* * *

It was amazing, knowing something about the state of the world that Ossyan didn't. The look on his face after I explained what the Chimera were is one I will never forget. He didn't want to believe me, that the Chimera weren't an alien virus, that he was infected. He only began to listen to me after I showed him his now golden eyes, the once red irises now a rich golden color. I told him what I knew of what happened to the infected, but I was quick to assure him that he was different, that all the others had never woken up from their coma until they were fully transformed. He looked at me, then at the wartime map of what used to be my country, then asked if I could send a message to his wife and children if he didn't come back. The look on his face told me he wouldn't take a no for an answer. I promised I would and he walked out


	3. Chapter 3

Ossyan walked into the armory of the Areyth, grabbing a plasma rifle. He would of preferred to use his sword and Storm rifle, the latter weapon had yet to be returned to him. As he loaded the gun, he pulled out a picture of his family back home, his wife Chicane, and his daughters Liberty and Atlantis

"I'll be back girls, when this is all over" he sighed, stowing the picture in his armor. Grabbing his scimitar, Quiksilver, he swung it twice to make sure it wasn't damaged, then sheathed it.

"Ossyan!" Eyriss ran up to Ossyan, dressed in her own enchanted armor and carrying her crossbow "You're not going into Chimera territory alone"

"And what do I tell Mithril if you get killed?" Ossyan looked at Eyriss "I'm not the only one with a wife and kids at home"

"Exactly, you're not the only one. I know I have Mithril and Willow to think about, but what do you want me to tell Chicane?" Eyriss scowled

"Look into my eyes Eyriss, you've already got to explain something terrible to Chicane" Ossyan said gravely "I'm not letting you go with me"

"Well listen here 'Commander'" Eyriss snapped "You have no authority over me, especially not in my own military base!"

Before Ossyan could retort, alarms began blaring across the Areyth, the Houseguard and Colonial Marines running up to the battlements. The Chimera were charging toward the walls, backed up by Goliaths

Eyriss' already white body seemed to pale when she reached the battlements "Take out those Goliaths! Don't let them reach the fortress!"

"Goliaths?" Ossyan asked as he ran up beside Eyriss, before looking at the four legged war machines as they approached the massive walls of the Areyth. "Oh, those are Goliaths"

"And that means we've got to evacuate or be killed" Eyriss looked nervously upon as plasma cannon shells rained down upon the Goliaths, doing little to no damage to the engines of destruction

"Then evacuate. No sense staying behind if we're going to die" Ossyan grabbed Eyriss' hoof

"We don't have enough transports to get everyone out!" Eyriss exclaimed, yanking her hoof from Ossyan's grip

"Then we're leaving now!" Ossyan grabbed Eyriss again, pulling her from the battlements, then looked back "Everypony to the transports or you get left behind!"

The elves on the walls looked at each other before turning and running down to the hanger after Ossyan.

* * *

I couldn't believe what Ossyan suggested when we got aboard the VTOL. What he said was cold and heartless. He said that after we fill the VTOLs, we leave the remaining behind to distract the Chimera long enough for us to escape. We had civilians in the base, mares and foals, along with our soldiers. He was suggesting that we sacrifice innocent lives to get us to safety. I wanted to scream in his face, that this was the Chimera virus talking, not him, but he gave me a glare that would of froze a basilisk to stone. Those cold, gold eyes that bored into my very soul. If I tried to stop him, I wasn't going to be around long enough to try again.

* * *

The last VTOL took off in a hurry, leaving behind a large number of mostly civilians, who were screaming insults at the retreating aircraft. The Goliaths outside fired spires, the missile-like projectiles depositing hundreds of the beetles, infecting the remaining elves.

"That was horrible Ossyan" Eyriss scowled

"We're still alive" Ossyan said coldly "I'd rather live to fight another day Eyriss. We can't do that if we stayed there"

"But leaving behind civilians? That's practically a war crime!" Eyriss shouted

"If what you told me is the exact truth, then the Chimera are going to commit far more crimes than I am" Ossyan scowled back at Eyriss

Eyriss slumped in her seat, finished with talking to Ossyan for now. They didn't say another word to each other the entire flight. They were flying to the Iosan capital city of Shyrr, where the bulk of Ios' remaining army was garrisoned, along with the survivors of the Equestrian 5th Army.

* * *

We believed that Shyrr was behind the front lines, safe from fighting for now. but like so many other things we had believed in our war against the Chimera, we were wrong. We saw the bright flashes as our soldiers exchanged fire with the Chimera, then we saw something worse, Stalker missiles flying straight towards our dropships. Ossyan had grabbed me before I knew it and pulled me out with him

* * *

"Come on!" Ossyan yanked Eyriss out with him, following the Iosan Marines that had already jumped. Landing on his back, he cushioned Eyriss' fall, dropping her after they hit the ground

"I would of jumped out on my own" Eyriss coughed, reading her crossbow. Unlike the plasma pulse rifles used by the Marines, Eyriss held on to her crossbow, having special bolts made for it, like armor piercing and high explosive

"You weren't moving" Ossyan readied his borrowed pulse rifle "And we need to keep moving until we get to the city"

The group cautiously made their way through the empty forests surrounding Shyrr. Once, these trees held countless animals, but now, it was eerily silent, the only noise coming from the soldiers as they moved

"Hold up" Ossyan stopped, a low growling being heard, the Marines and Eyriss readying their weapons. Out of the trees leapt a disfigured Nightsaber, the big cat having been infected with the Chimeran virus. It had the cooling unit seen mostly on Hybrids, it's teeth were longer and sharper, it had six eyes, and had lost all of it's coa. As one, the Marines hurled plasma into the Nightsaber, only stopping when it had ceased moving

"I'm sorry, this was an act of mercy" Eyriss whispered to the Nightsaber's corpse


End file.
